1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support system for quickly and efficiently mounting a percussion instrument in a horizontal position.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a support system for a bass drum requires a marching harness when used in a marching band (see for example, prior art FIG. 1) or support holes on the drum shell when placed on a floor when used in a conventional drum kit (see for example prior art FIG. 2). The drilling of support holes on the drum shell requires a sophisticated production process, may cause harm to the drum itself and may affect the sound that emanates from the drum. Further, the support holes are located at specific positions on the drum which may hamper the user's ability to locate other instruments onto or adjacent the bass drum.
Additionally, when a support system is mounted directly to the drum shell, it will affect the drum resonance and the drumming sound may become dull and inactive. When the drum is suspended in a conventional manner, such as when used for marching, the support fixtures mounted directly to the drum shell may make the drum heavy and impractical for marching bands.
The need exists for a bass drum or other drums typically played in a standing position to be supported by a system that allows individuals, school marching bands, etc. to use existing bass drums and allow them to be played the vertically or horizontally in a convenient and effective manner.
To overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides a mounting and support system that is able to mount a variety of percussion instruments in a horizontal position without hampering a user's ability to support the same drum in either a vertical or other position at other times.